Bella in love
by HOGWARTS HOUSE
Summary: Bella loves Severus, Severus loves Lily. Is there a plan or a plot to this? Hmm maybe


Bellatrix Black was what people considered physically beautiful. It didn't go any deeper than that. She was a pure-blood and temperamental. Bella was known for many things among which was causing pain. Falling in love wasn't one of the things she was known for. Which is exactly what she did. Bella wouldn't let anyone know that she was in love with Severus Snape. He was younger than her but not by much. He was also in _LOVE_ with a mud blood. Filth. She just knew that if he knew of her feelings he'd return them. She was better than _her_. That red head filth. Everyone's favorite, the Gryffindor princess Lily Evans. She knew how to handle this. She got up from her hiding place and found her cousin's best mate. Gryffindors prince. James Potter. A seeker and a handsome boy. Just not her taste.

She found him in the library with her darling cousin and Lupin. She heard them talking but didn't really care.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" her righteousness than thou cousin asked.

"Don't worry cousin _dear_. I'm not here to ruin your reputation I just want to talk to Potter for a moment.

"What do you want Black?"

"Ahh get rid of the attitude or I won't help you get your precious Lily Evans from slithery Snapey." She spat at him.

"I'm listening" he told her suddenly sitting up straight.

"Prongs don't do this." Lupin warned his friend as he kept an eye on Bella.

"Chill Moony."

"Come over here." James quickly followed her and they formed a plan. None of the others were to know. Even though they had parts in it.

"Can you do it?" James rolled his eyes at her and quickly informed her that he could and would get Severus to call his Lily Evans a mud blood. The plan was to take place tomorrow after their Defense against Dark arts O.W.L. If only he could get every one to do as he needed them to now.

* * *

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the snitch back in his pocket. He wished Sirius would say it already.

"I'm bored." said Sirius. "Wish it was a full moon." Yes he said it and yup right on time. Snape was coming.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," he said quietly. "Look who it is….."

He watched as Sirius's head turned.

He watched as he became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus"

"All right, Snivellus?" he said loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting and attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was half way into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing at his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, half way through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

This couldn't be going any better. Everyone turned to look at them. The plan was in action. All the key players were here. Lily and Bellatrix by the lake. Slytherins near Bella, everyone else surrounding Lily. Snape was in front of him. He was the victor. Proving it to himself he crucified Snivellus mouth.

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James free hand jumped to his hair again.

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startling green almond - shaped eyes.

"All right, Evans?" he said. Suddenly deepening his voice, making it sound nicer and more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She looked at him with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well, " he said acting like he was deliberating the point, " it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…." This wasn't good. This was not going to plan. He caught Bella's eyes and saw her intense eyes fill with hatred just for Lily.

"Take the curse off him!"

James sighed deeply, than turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go." he said," as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-" Great Lily hated him. How was he to win.

"I don't need help from filthy little mud bloods like her!" Yes that was the line. Bella smirked.

* * *

"You did a good job. Now just ask her out and get her to say yes to you." Bella told James.

"I will and why did you help me? I began wondering that?"

"I didn't help you. You helped me you stupid boy."

Bella walked away and went to find Snape. She found him in the common room with his so called friends. They all wanted to be death eaters. So did she didn't that prove how perfect they were.

"Snape I want to talk to you." He looked up at her and followed her out. "I like you. So you wanna go out?" she asked bluntly.

"No, Bella I don't. I love Lily." She turned red but resisted hexing him on the spot.

"You called her mud blood though. I heard it." She screamed.

"Yeah and I regret it. I'll get her to forgive me." He thought to himself that Bella looked about ready to kill him on the spot.

"Get away from me Snape. Why you try to win Evans back remember this. I'll make you love me. When I do you'll shatter her heart. I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!" She shouted at last. She walked away seething.

Severus Snape looked around. No one. Good. He looked towards Gryffindor tower. "I'll make you love me Lily. That's a promise."


End file.
